1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a three-foldable display device which has two cameras at previously set locations with different resolutions different from each other and controls a location for providing a preview interface in accordance with an activated one of the two cameras.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is general that a display device such as a smart phone includes two cameras. In this case, a first camera is provided on a rear side of the display device and a second camera is provided on a front side of the display device.
At this time, it is general that the first camera of the rear side has high resolution and the second camera of the front side has low resolution. This is because that the second camera of the front side is mainly used for a short distance photographing such as self photographing of a user.
However, when the display device is a three-foldable and two cameras are located at the same side (for example, front side or rear side) of the display device, it has not been defined where to locate the first camera and the second camera, which have their respective resolutions different from each other. Also, a screen has not been defined, where a first image acquired from the first camera or a second image acquired from the second camera should be displayed.